percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Insanity - The Story of Necro Raevyn
Hi people! I'm new here. Giving fanfiction a try. Enjoy! This is the story of Necro Raevyn, daughter of ___ (will be revealed if I didn't give up writing) who has an interesting personality. It isn't written very formally because it is in 1st person. The tenses and a few spellings might be weird, because English isn't my first language. Some of the stuff is based on actual things that happened to me. If you recognize me, PM me. I'm not that active, expect two or less chapters from me per day. Enjoy, and have a nice day! A few things you should know before starting Necro is 11 years old at chpt. 1. She is Chinese. She never knew her mother. She lives with her grandfather. A few other things Necro's character page: WIP Please excuse the odd bits of wrong grammar/tense, not-so-formal language (it's in first person) and the few spelling mistakes. Spell-check doesn't work on Wikia. English is not my first language, it is after Chinese. 'OOW' stands for 'Out Of Writing', and always is in bold. Chapter 1. Board Incident This is me. Me is I, and I am Necro Raevyn, but call me Necro. Necro Raevyn is, in fact, my real name. Surprise for you there. This is how alot of conversations with new people went like: XXX: Hi! What's your name? Me: Thalia Chang. XXX: (Stares at me weirdly) Is it your real name? Me: Of course not! It's actually Necro Raevyn. XXX: I'm confused. Me: Good. According to a few nymphs I know, that's why they think I don't have many friends. Bad first impressions. The truth is, I don't care. There isn't a single thing that annoys me about being alone. Actually, I quite enjoy it. Some people say a good book is the most beautiful thing in the world. Some say it is the goddess Aphrodite. Some say it is a rare steak cooked in white wine sauce. That's what they think. To me, loneliness is a true thing of beauty, right behind the rare steak. About the 'bad first impressions' bit, I think it has something to do with genes. I am the child of a god you wouldn't enjoy being in the same room, or rather, on the same continent with. And since he doesn't care about it, nor do I. It's got something to do with DNA and all that complicated stuff your miserable uncomplicated mind couldn't grab hold of. I'm not even going to try explaining. But it's got something to do with DNA, I'm telling you. About my mother. Sad. I never knew her. She died at my birth, I was born a month earlier than expected. That's how my father got pissed off, which caused the riot that occured somewhere in the middle of China. That's right. I'm not an American, I am Chinese, and I am proud. Apparently I 'look it' too. With wavy black hair down to my shoulders and flat-ish features, I look comepletely east-Asian. It's funny, how much the words 'I am proud' appear in my life. Once my ex-teacher, Miss Feng, said that doing partner work is like being a limpet, which is a small, unattractive shell animal that clings to rocks near seas and oceans. The second day, the words "I'm a limpet, I am proud" appeared on the board in large, friendly letters on the blackboard, written with permanent marker. They stayed up there for the rest of the year. Miss Feng was somewhat annoyed at the words on the board. But there were only three people who came in the room earlier than herself. One was Fei Liu, the class idiot who would never had thought of that. The second one was Liu Mei Zhang, class geek, who was busy puking out her breakfast. The third, of course, was me, Necro Raevyn, class nerd, class party animal and class weirdo, humming 'Fireflies' by Owl City and generally looking suspisciously innocent. In the end, Miss Feng decided that we'll just have to deal with the words by ignoring them and using the board normally, like they aren't there. It was me, obviously. I never got caught. Chapter 2. Things are Getting Interesting A few days after graduating from primary school, it happened. I was walking home, right after the last day of "Yay primary's over!' celebrations. It was also the last day of school. By some sort of freakish coincidence, it was also the last time I ever saw the red brick building. ("Oh my gosh, it's sooo AMAZING!" Your tiny brain thinks) Then the group of drunk (or I believe so) girls appeared, about twenty of them. They were partying, like it wasn't their birthday but they were just doing it out of sheer longingness for partying, which I can perfectly relate to. Being a party animal, I went over. One of the girls screamed. "It's you! The great Necro!" Then she fell over laughing along five or six others. "Cool! Can I join your party?" I asked. "Sure!" The girls started jumping around and drinking something from elaborately decorated goblets. That was when I started noticing things about their fashion sense. They were wearing tunics, which was fine with me. The thing was, they were carrying sticks with pinecones on them. Around the sticks, were tiny snakes. I didn't have snake-phobia, like alot of other girls, so I pushed it out of my mind, which is a special talent of mine. Lee appeared. He was the guy that sat next to me at school. He didn't have a last name, and according to some papers doctors gave him he had some sort of leg deformity, so he can be excused from all PE lessons. He always wore long pants to hide his legs. As if anybody believed in it, but the school lapped it all up anyway, and there he was, sitting on a bench while everybody else (minus me) fooled around with the new baseball bats yesterday. "What are you doing?" He demanded. That was odd. Lee usually was a casual, calm guy. "Partying!" I shout back. The group of girls I was having intelligent conversations with noticed him. Everything went nuts. They started circling him, laughing and drinking more liquid from their goblets. "No!" Wailed Lee. The girls closed in on him more and more. "Stop!" I shouted. I didn't feel like watching my neighbor being mobbed by some strangers. "Whatever you're going to do, don't!" "Fine." They sighed, and Dianna, whose name I remembered, walked away. "Now what? Party more?" The other girls got excited again. "Party!" They pushed away into the nearby woods. "Phew." I sat down a lob of stone sticking out from the nearby woods. Lee was still shaking from his experience with the girls, even though all they did was to make a circle around him. "Well that, was weird." I commented. Chapter 3. Goats "Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, as soon as the mob of girls were out of sight. "You, you have any idea who that was?" Lee asked. "No." "Remember when we were studying Greece in class?" "No." "Gah, I just knew you weren't listening. Do you know the Greek myths?" "Maybe. Actually I think I do, it's the thing about twelve weirdos on some mountain, right?" "Yeah." "Excellent for parties." Lee looked at me weirdly. It suddenly occured to me that I never really thought about him. I mean, like, he sits next to me in class, but I haven't bothered to actually bring his name up to the surface of my very, very deep and complicatedly awesome mind. "Those are real." He said. "Oh. I think I know that." "Okay." He knew not to argue with me. Then we lapsed into a grim silence. "Hold on, I don't think I know that. You mean those thugs in bedsheets are real? Stomping around the world with large smelly feet and unwashed beards? Prove it." I demanded suddenly. "Sure." Then Lee took off his pants. I shielded my eyes right after I knew what he was doing, but it was too late. "Dude, why are your legs brown and furry?" I asked, still not looking. "I'm a satyr." "And what might that be?" "Half goat half human." "Oh." For some reason it didn't surprise me at all. Lee eats almost anything, and has an infinite appetite. Then I asked another question. "Who were those girls flopping about? The ones that tried to mob you." "Maenads." It was as if he thought such a simple answer will do for me. My awesomely awesome smart mind didn't think so. "Maenads. I think I remember. Servants of D-something. Don't remember name." "Dionysus." Lee corrected me. "The thing is, they would have teared you into small, unpleasant bits alive. But they didn't. It couldn't be your sunny personality." We were silent once more. He was probably thinking. I was trying to figure out why there suddenly was the sound of thunder, even though the sky was a brilliant blue. Chapter 4. Demigod "You do know what a demigod is?" Lee asked suddenly. I was taken by surprise. It was quite annoying, how people sometimes just pipe a question up, just like that. "No. Lemme guess. Are you one?" I said distractedly as my mind race 10 times the speed of sound, "No I'm not. Hint: You're one." "So, a demigod is a highly negative, high IQ and excruciatingly awesome and unique 11 year old girl?" I ask. "No. A demigod is a partially divine being. In other words, they are half god. One of their parents is a Greek god." Lee said. Then he explained the whole complex thing about being the child of some very weird guys presumably alive. It was very, very long and quite boring, actually since I have been vaguely aware of it, somehow. Lee was still working on making it clearer. "And Hades, you know, that guy, is also real. Every dead person goes to the Under-" "Oh shut up. I know all that." I say. Lee looked at me oddly. "Oh, okay then. You get the point, don't you." "Of course I do! I'm not an idiot." More silence followed. "You are taking this awfully calmly." Lee observed. "I know. 'Calm' is my middle name." "Sure, Necro 'Calm' Raevyn." "You're welcome." We trudged slowly towards my house. I have no idea why Lee was coming with me, but couldnt' be bothered to ask. He hadn't put his pants back on, but nobody seem to notice his furry legs and goat hooves besides me. Chapter 5. To Grandpa's House We Go Grandpa's door was open. No surprise there. He couldn't be bothered to close it after the weekly grocery shopping every Friday. Today was Friday. On other days he wouldn't even open the door. We walked in. No sign of sentient life forms greeted us. No surprises there either, just in case you're wondering. The only part of the place that didn't seem completely dead was my room. Normal teenagers decorate their rooms with movie posters, bright, inappropriately colored wall paper, etc. I decorate my room without movie posters (because they're too lame, of course), inappropriately colored wallpaper. The difference is, the average teenager's room is a mess. My room has style. ''Big, big, difference. Grandfather's room wasn't a pleasant sight. It was full of smelly antiques, for starters. The antiques weren't cleaned/wiped/washed for years. That made it even more unbearable. The third thing is Grandfather himself. It was almost impossible to describe his features besides the fact that he reminded everybody who saw him of a rotting scarecrow. I never even knew scarecrows could rot. "Hey, Granddad." I started the conversation lightly. Annoyance burned at my fingertips. Why couldn't he just, like, make a small, no matter how small, attempt to actually look impressive? I suppose he has his own reasons. That's what he says. Grandfather's face suddenly turned around. It is usually very, very, rare for him to make such a move in a few seconds. He looked at me. His gray, forever-calm, full of the 'me-know-stuff-you-do-not-haha-look' eyes seem to look straight into us, both me and Lee. I can almost feel Lee's discomfort. ''Get used to it. ''I thought. "Oh. You're home." Grandfather's voice was like nobody's voice I've ever heard before, even in my imagination. It was soft, like the breeze pushing around fallen leaves. It was also raspy, which ruins the effect the fact that he seems to always be whispering gave it. "Yes." I agreed. Me and Lee (yes, I put myself first, because I am the one who matters the most to me) stood there for a few long seconds. Then Lee broke it. "Mr. Raevyn?" He asked. "Yes?" "Your granddaughter Necro-" "Yes I know! She's related to some flying bastard." "You mean a god? Yes, though I wouldn't call them flying bastards. They wouldn't like it." Grandfather shot him a cold look. "I have the right to do it, after what happened." He growled. It was unlike him. He usually was too lazy to open his mouth, unless he's eating. "What happened?" I demanded. It was very like me to be very random. "You never told me." "You will not speak to me like that in my house!" Grandfather snarled. Not very nice. "So?" "It is-" "Mr. Raevyn, your granddaughter is related to a Greek god." Lee cut in, raising his voice. That was news. "You mean a flying bastard is a god?" Grandfather whispered. His voice was already not loud at all. And now's he's whispering. Some people are really hopeless. "Yes. I thought I said that." "I wasn't listening." Sometimes people are weird. "'Kay. Allow me to explain..." Chapter 6. Flying Bastards It took an entire 45 minutes of life to listen to Lee explain. 45 entire minutes of my life that changed the rest of it. 45 minutes of pure boredom. I knew all that already. Lee was saying :"And then Zeus was like :"Yeah, and you-" "Get to the point." Grandfather commanded. It was the first time he spoke during the wasted 45 minutes. "Em, sure, Mr. Raevyn." Lee seem to flinch. I realized that he was actually enjoying boring the hell out of us. "The point is, the Greek gods exist. I am a satyr, a half human half goat, as you can see." He said, pointing to his furry white-and-brown legs. "Necro is a demigod, though I don't know who her godly parent is. There is a camp for half-bloods, which is what we call demigods, and it is called Camp Half-Blood." "What a creative name. A camp for half bloods, Camp Half-Blood." I said sarcastically. "Well, yes. And since Camp Half-Blood has been keeping heroes like you alive-" "Heroines, you sexist pig." I growled. I simply hate it when workers in the school cafeteria just scoop me a little mouthful of rice, barely enough to fill the stomach of the average rat, because I am a skinny girl. My appetite, let's say, is very odd compared to my weight. "Whatever. Anyway, I work for Camp Half-Blood, and I think you should go there. It's only for the summer and winter holidays, or you can stay year-round." Then Lee explained more about this camp, about capture the flag, about their teacher, a centaur named Chiron, about their unpleasant camp directer Mr. D. "Mr. D. Dionysus?" Grandfather asked. "Yes." "Dionysus, Dionysus. The Greek drunkard?" I remembered. "Yes, though don't call him that to his face. He's usually known as Lord Dionysus or the Wine Dude. But I suppose the Greek Drunkard also works." "Doesn't it sound racist?" "Don't know, don't care. You remember that mob of girls outside?" "Yes." "They are maenads, followers of Dionysus." "And what exactly was the reason for you to be so afraid of them?" Anything that annoys somebody else interests me. "They enjoy tearing everthing they encounter into nasty little bits." "Oh.You said that before." Reasonable enough answer. I still wonder why they didn't do it to me, but I suppose they have their own very reasonable reasons. "This camp sounds interesting." Mused Grandfather. "I still remember that pudgy guy Min use to go out with. Horrible fashion sense." He shuddered. "Who would ever, ''ever ''wear a Western suit top and tie, with baggy shorts?" Min was the name of my mother. I don't know anything else about her. Grandfather never said. "I want to go." I declared. "Good!" Lee took out a piece of crumpled-up paper. "Here's a list of things it is recommended to bring. Meet me at Chaoyang Park south gate tommorow. Bye!" He skipped right out of the doors and into the mob of girls. Chapter 7. Maenads There they are. Right outside, on the street, and the all very stupid Lee just walk right into them. The maenads are not nymphs you want to piss off. A very simple way of pissing them off was to walk right into their party without warning. That was exactly what Lee had done. Idiot. The maenads were first confused, seeing a completely weirdo with what looked like a leg-hair problem in the middle of them. Then they decided to attack Lee, as they were annoyed with the very unpleasant leg-hair problem standing right where everybody can see him. Their fingers grew into claws. Their teeth turned into fangs. The ex-group of drunk girls morphed into a group of drunk homo sapien/odd sort of animal hybirds. Lee just realized what was going on. He yelped. That was when the almighty Necro (me, as your puny brain probably forgot) saved the day. I walked right out of the door. "Hi." I said. The maenads shrank into their normal human appearance. "Oh, hi." A blonde girl, presumably the leader, said. "Nice weather." I said. "Yeah. Excellent for tearing satyrs up, isn't it?" "Hey, personally if I were you, I'll not tear up the goat boy. Dionysus does not enjoy seeing his servants fighting each other." From somewhere, I read that satyrs work for Dionysus. Hopefully. "Awwww man." Complained the maenads together. It was like they were all telepathic with each other. "Fine. Then we're getting out of here." Said the lead maenad grumpily. They got up and left, leaving me and Lee alone again. "How, how did you do that?" Lee asked incredulously. "The pure awesomeness of Necro, Lee. Don't question it." I told him. He didn't. Chapter 8. Camp Half-Blood '''OOW: I apologize for the fact that I do not really know alot about American geography, because I have never been there. So do not expect detailed 'how did they get there' things.' We got there faster than I thought we would. The plane was fast, the food wasn't good, and the jet-lag was horrible. New York was weird. I swear that I saw a guy with only one eye, but nobody else appeared to have noticed. Lee saw the guy too, and explained something known as the 'Mist', which is incredulously useful when some major godly war was going on. "I've been seeing stuff like that for years. " I commented. We walked for some more. I was supposed to be getting to Long Island Sound tomorrow, so I suppose I still had time. Lee suddenly puped up a question. "Can you answer my question?" He asked. "Maybe, it depends on what it is." "Sure. Have you ever fought any monster?" He asked. "I mean, usually when I meet heroes-" "Or heroines." I interrupted. "Or heroines," Continued Lee :"They always start asking me about monsters they killed, and a very detailed recount usually follows. You didn't do that." "No I haven't me any." I told him. Lee looked at me oddly. It wasn't the first time he did that. "That is quite interesting. Demigods attract monsters, but you never seem to have been attacked before the maenad thing." "Yes." I confirmed. The second day, we got to the camp. The place didn't look like much, and the first thing I saw was a big farm house, which I learned later was the Big House. "There it is!" Lee shouted, excited. He was very excited to get there. Due to his bad taste, anything Lee liked was not liked by me. He liked Justin Bieber, I tried not to puke after listening to the first note of his songs, I liked Owl City, he's never even bothered to try them. He was also vegan, which is completely stupid, in my opinion. "Camp Half-Blood?" "What else?" "It might have been just a farm." "But it's not." Lee still haven't put his pants on, which would have been repulsive besides the fact that his legs were covered with goat fur. He can run way faster than he did in the Chinese school, probably to fake his leg deformation. He galloped down the slope. I never even knew goats could gallop. Chapter. 9 The Big House Lee walked me into the Big House. I looked around at Camp Half-Blood, and decided that I will not like it here. The place is too sunny, for starters. I can go on until your miniscule brain bursts, but I don't feel like spraying blood over your computer screen, so I'm being nice. The Big House wasn't an architecture wonder. It was normal. Through the door. A half horse guy stood and greeted us. He was obviously a teacher, with the teacher looks, and from waist down he was a white stallion. Interesting why the teacher was carrying a bow and some arrows. "Lee. This is Necro?" He asked. "Yes, sir." "Thank you. Go report to Mr. D." He instructed. Lee trotted away, pleased with himself for doing something. For getting me here without me dying? Good job. "Hello, Necro. I'm Chiron, Camp Half-Blood's activities director." The horse guy said, turning to me. "Hi. Who's Mr. D?" I asked. "'D' stands for something. Names are too powerful to throw around. I'll show you the orentation film. You'll get it all." The Chiron guy showed me a film. It sucked. Somebody switched it for a Teletubbies thing, and Chiron didn't notice until I coughed so loudly I hurt my throat. Then he switched it for a James Bond film. He didn't realize his mistake until five minutes later. After he finally got it right, the film projecter malfunctioned, creating disgusting screeching noises. I stared out of the windows aimlessly till Chiron told me to just go and meet Mr. D, the camp director. "You already know what's going on anyway. Lee's told you,." "I know that." Chapter. 10 Mr. D Mr. D stood for Mr. Dionysus. Mr. D/Mr. Dionysus was not a pleasant person. He was wearing a shirt that would have put most dogs and at least a few of their puppies off their dog food, if there were any dogs or puppies there. But since there wasn't any dogs or puppies in the area, nothing barfed, which is fine with me. Inside the shirt was a small, pudgy man with a large nose. He looked like an alcoholic forced to stop drinking for a few hundred years, which I later learned, is exactly what happened. "Oh." He said, looking up from some card game. "New?" He asked. It was impossible to tell whether he was talking to Chiron, me or thin air. I decided that I completely disliked this guy/god. Chiron replied. "Yes. This is Necro Raevyn." He said, gesturing at me. "Necro. Necro. So, you're finally here?" Dionysus asked. "Yep." I said simply. Chiron gave me a confused look. He wasn't so used to Mr. D/the great Dionysus to behave so friendly to a new demigod. "So, this is Necro. The orientation film system is temporarily unusable, but she knows everything already." Chiron explained. "Why didn't you threaten to turn her into a dolphin?"? He suddenly inquired. "'Why didn't you threaten to turn her into a dolphin?'" ''Dionysus mimicked. He evidentally disliked Chiron as much as he disliked Zeus. "Well, of course, she's my daughter." He said, like it was no big deal. It ''is big deal. Everything around the room seemed to freeze, like some cheesy movie. My brain raced ahead, comparing the details of my life to the ones I can make out from the small, overweight man sitting opposite me. This guy looked like he enjoyed making people's lives miserable. I do too. This guy... The more I think about it, the more I come to appreciate it. Most people will scream, shout, and act in uncivilized ways if some extra small thug in an ugly shirt told them the way Darth Vadar said it to Luke Skywalker :" XXX, I am your father." I suddenly started to admire Dionysus. Sitting in front of me, is a god who is in charge of all the wine and madness in the world. Without him, the place will turn into a rmega-scale riot. What's wrong with wine? It brings happiness to people. And he is also the god of parties. Not just any party, Dionysus is the patron of wild, out-of-control, your-mom-won't-be-pleased-when-you-come-home parties. Awesome. "Cool. Is this the 'claiming' thing Lee mentioned to me?" I asked Chiron. "No." Dionysus informed me. "But I'll make it interesting. This party will be worthy enough for me, the Great and Almighty Dionysus himself to attend." Chapter 11. The Camp I still felt like screaming with joy. God of parties as my close relative. But I managed to sit still on the seat and not make any odd sounds. Chiron was still trying to recover from the shock. "Mr. D, you-you haven't claimed a demigod like that for de-decades." He stammered. "I ddin't have any kids for the last few decades." Mr. D replied. "Now, Necro, off with you. You too, Chiron. Get somebody to show her around the camp." I stood up stiffly, not because I am annoyed, but becaused my legs ached after I placed them in such a position that make legs ache. I went out of the door, Chiron following. Right after we got out of the Big House, Chiron told me to go to cabin no. 6, which is the silver-gray cabin and the only one in the area built with a taste for architecture, maybe besides no. 8 and no. 2. He said I should ask where Scarlett is, and tell her I am new and that she will show me around the place. I did what he told me. Scasrlett was a tall, blonde girl with surprisingly gray eyes. I knew at once that firstly, this isn't a person to annoy and secondly, she is way smarter than the average stereotype for blondes. To prove that, she understood why I was looking for her right after seeing me. "New to camp? What's your name?" "What's yours?" I asked back. "I'm Scarlett, but call me Scar. Chiron sent you for a tour." The last bit was a statement, not a question. "I'm Necro." "Do you know your godly parent yet? An awful lot comes here not knowing, but some do, like me." "Yes." "Who is it?" "Do you seriously want to know? The claiming's happening this evening." "Good point. No spoilers." Now there's a person I could, and indeed had gotten along with, viewing life as a movie. "Around the camp we go." Said Scar, jolting me out of my thoughts. "You've seen the Big House. This is the cabin area, every demigod lives in them. The cabins are seperated by parentage. I trust you understand the concept of 'demigod' and know that you are one? Lee said he told you." "Yes." Simple answers are good. "The cabins in the middle semi-circle are the cabins of the Olympians, the major gods." Scar gestured around the area. There were thirteen cabins in the central semi-circle. "I thought there were only twelve Olympians." "Thirteen, plus Hades." "Oh. Carry on." "You see the two larger ones there? Designed like the Parthenon? That's Zeus and Hera. no. 1 and 2. No.3 is Poseidon, we haven't had any Poseidon kids here as long as I can remember." "How long can you remember?" I questioned. "About seven years. I lived most of my life here, starting at 4 years old, when my dad died in a car crash." "Tragic." "I know. No. 4 is Demeter, which is the plant-filled cabin. Her kids are friendly. The ugly red one over there is Ares, home of the thugs. This is Athena." She pointed at the cabin she just came out of. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom. Nice, she's you mom?" "Yeah. Number 7 is Apollo, pesky bunch, good with missile weapons. Try not to get in a volleyball competition against them. Number 8 is Artemis, obviously, there aren't any campers there. 9 is Hephaestus, 10 is Aphrodite, 11 is Hermes, every unclaimed kid goes there until he or she is claimed. 12 is Dionysus, fortunately we don't have any Dionysus kids here yet. You've met Mr. D." I decided to forget about the last sentence, though it isn't exactly flattering. "13 is Hades. We've got one Hades kid here, just one and that's enough. And he never really participates in camp activities, he just hang around the local graveyards. His name is Wreyvern." Scar might have almost been blushing, but she wasn't facing any light source so it was hard to tell. She probably had a crush on the Wreyvern guy before or something like that. "Come on, you've got to check out the stables." Scar pulled me towards it. Category:Children of Dionysus Category:Humor Category:The Insanity Series Category:Donoteatme